Behind Closed Doors
by Kai88
Summary: Another 'who the hell was Ash's dad'. Some AAMR. It has child abuse that some may not like. My 1st fic so be nice.
1. A shadow from the past

HELLO!!!! This is my first fic so be nice!!! I haven't written anymore than what's already here so no one likes it I won't bother to continue. 

Any way, this another 'who the hell is Ash's dad?' fics. So umm... yeah. Ash and Misty are 15 and a couple. Brock is 18. Ash is the youngest to ever become a Pokemon Master, that's why he's in the news. 

Oh, and before we start I'm dyslexic so sorry about all spelling and grammar mistakes but the computer doesn't pick them all up.

**Behind Closed Doors**

It was a beautiful day in the forest just outside Pallet town. The sun was shining, the birds singing there peaceful songs, all was calm.

All but two teens...

"We're lost again and it's all your fault Ash!"

"What are you on about?! We are not lost! And even if we were it wouldn't be my fault! Brock has the map!"

"He has a point you know Misty", a third slanty eyed boy broke in.

"SHUT UP BROCK!!!" The fiery red head yelled. Brock shrank away in fear. No one dared get on the wrong side of the hot tempered girl. Apart from Ash that is. But then Ash was the only one who got to make up with her in that "special" way. 

In fact, one of those make ups was in the process. 

"You're so cute when your angry" Ash smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Misty snapped but already she could feel herself beginning to cool off. 

"But then again", Ash ignored her outburst "You're always cute".

Misty blushed. She loved it when Ash flirted with her. It made her feel special. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He made her happy no matter the situation.

"You're not so bad your self handsome" Misty batted her eyelashes.

Brock rolled his eyes. The one thing worse than there yelling at each other was there whispering sweet nothings to each other. Both gave him a head ache.

The older teen trailed behind the love birds fantasizing about a certain nurse when he was brought out of his thoughts by a raven haired boy saying in a know it all voice "Told you we weren't lost".

And indeed they weren't. The road to Pallet town was right in front of them.

Brock could see Misty clinging onto Ash's arm. She was just as excited as the young Pokémon Master. It was the first time since Ash got his title a week ago that they had seen any form of civilization. Ash had wanted to get home as soon as possible to celebrate with is mum. It wasn't just running water that had Misty excited though. 

Brock smirked to himself.

When Ash and Misty had first got together a year ago they hadn't been able to keep there hands of each other. It had disturbed Brock greatly when he had woken up one night to there moaning each others name. At first Brock had been horrified thinking that they were doing something no 14 year old should do but had been relived when they assured him they hadn't gone past second base. Since then they hadn't done anything but innocently kiss when they were camping. 

Which explained why Misty wanted to get to a proper building. A week with Ash and nothing being able to do anything romantic? Bless her little cotton socks.

'I don't want to be any where near those two when they get to Ash's room' Brock thought to himself.

"Umm... guys I'm going to go to see Professor Oak before I go to your house Ash".

"Okay", Ash was a bit confused at Brock's decision but shrugged it off. "See ya later!".

Ash and Misty walked hand in hand to Ash's mums home. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing my mom again. It's going to be so grate having my two favorite girls under one roof".

Misty smiled at her excited boyfriend. He deserved this break. Five years on the road all the time was a lot for someone. She didn't know how he did it. She never would have. That's part of the reason she took that year off when her sisters went on holiday. That was the worse year of her life. She has never missed some so much as she did Ash during those months apart. And when he had come back with that girl, May, she had never been more frightened in her life. It was a good thing that May had been swept of her feet by Gary. Misty would have died if May had gotten her Ash. The fact Ash never liked May in that way never even crossed her mind. 

The Ketchum home was in sight. Nothing could stop Ash as he ran top speed towards the red door of the modest two bedroom terrace. 

Misty was right behind him as he charged through door only to halt in his tracks. Mist bumped into him almost causing her to fall over. She was about to tell him off for stopping so suddenly when she saw a tall man she didn't recognize leaning in the door way to the kitchen. 

He was just over 6 foot with black greasy hair. He would have been handsome if not for the evil smile that was on his face. Just looking at him sent shivers down Misty's spine.

"What are you doing here?" Misty was surprised at the tone of Ash's voice. It was filled with fear and... hate?

In all the time she had known Ash he had never hated anyone. Not even Team Rocket. This man must have done something terrible for Ash to have such strong feelings.

"Why hello Ashura", the stranger ignored his question.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked again. Then panic over took his face. "Where's mom? What have you done to her? I swear if you've so much as lade a finger on her I'll..."

"You'll what? Hit me? Call the police?". There was anger in the man's voice. "I know it was you who called them last time. You were trying to be the hero. To bad they couldn't care less. You only made it worse for your self".

"I'm not afraid of you any more" Ash said barley above a whisper. 

"Well you should be. You should be".

"Pika..." Pikachu growled. He didn't like the way this mad was talking to Ash. Perched on his friends shoulder he could feel how uneasy the young boy felt. 

The tone of the mans voice changed significantly, "Oh, of course!! One of your trusty Pokémon! I must say it's ironic that the very creatures that protected you and helped you achieve your dream are the very reason I was able to find you".

"Josh?" A timid voice called voice out before Ash could reply. "Josh I can hear voices. Who is it?" Then the owner of the voice appeared from the living room. It was a lady of about 34 years, with red hair in a scruffy ponytail and big brown eyes that would have been beautiful if they weren't red and puffy from crying.

"Mom?" Ash asked in suppressed fear. His mum almost never cried. Not even all those years ago when... 'No Ash! Don't think about that! Just get this monster out of this house and as far a was as possible'.

"Ash!!! Oh Ash!!! I missed you so much!!! Hello Pikachu. Is Ash staying out of trouble? Misty!!! My future daughter in law!!! I hope you've been able to keep all those girls of him. I saw on the news how the youngest Pokémon Master is quite the stud."

Delia would have probably gone on if it hadn't been for the cruel voice of this man called Josh. "I hate to break up this little reunion, but darling why don't you tell our son the good news."

Misty gasped. This man was related to Ash? But Ash seemed to hate him! Why would he hate his own flesh and blood?

"What good news?" Ash panicked. What was good news for his father would never be good news for him or his mum. 

All the excitement that had been in Delia suddenly disappeared as if it never existed. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry".

"Sorry for what? Mom! What is he on about?"

"It seems you're mother is to happy to tell you. We're getting back together."

Time seemed to stop for Ash. 'No. No they can't be' was his first thought. 'Mom would never get back with this monster. Not after all we did to get away'. "Why? Mom, why? What did he do to you?! Did he hit you? Did he ra..." Ash couldn't get the word out his mouth. He didn't know what he would if that... that _creature_ touched his mum in that way.

"No Ash he didn't do anything to me. I want this. He's a changed man." It was an obvious lie.

"He threatened you" It wasn't a question. "Mom what did he say he would do? I promise you that no matter what it was he wont get away with it."

"Are you sure of that Ashura?" Josh interrupted "You've grown up from the sniffling baby you were ten years ago but do you still think you'd be a match against me? Even with your Pokémon I'd beat you to a pulp. Don't do anything stupid boy, because if you're out of the picture who's going to protect you're little girl friend there?".

"No! Please don't do anything to Mist!! She has nothing to do with this!! She doesn't know anything about you!! I'll do anything you say just please don't touch her!"

Josh smirked, "That's just what your mother said when I was trying to get her to take me back. Only it was you she was trying to protect."

"Mom!! What did you do that for? You should have kicked him out!! It doesn't matter what happens to me!! I can look after myself!! Tell him no!! Tell him you won't get back with him!! Please mom!! I beg of you!!"

"I'm... I'm... sorry!" Delia started to sob. Misty just rapped her arms around her trying to comfort the older woman. 

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to be off. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Josh picked up a black bag that had gone unnoticed by the door and went to walk out the still open door. "Oh, and Ashura?" Ash looked up at his father, "Don't try and get out of town. I'll just track you down again and make ten years ago seem like bliss to what I'll put you through." He then walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Ash?" Ash turned from the door to face Misty, "Ash, what was that all about?"

"You don't want to know Misty. You don't want to know". 

Do you like it so far? Say if you do or don't. Also say if I should continue or not. Thanking you!!


	2. Who is Josh Tenderick?

Okay I would just like to say a grate big SORRY for this chapter. It sucks. So you have been warned. 

Also I'm not sure about the rating. I live in the UK and ratings are done differently here so if someone could tell me if this is all right as a PG then all is fine.

Again this chapter is crap so don't get angry if at the end you're in pain.

****

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Different thoughts going through there heads. But all the thoughts lead back to the same man. Josh Tenderick. Ash's father. 

'How did he find our home. What will he do to Ash?'

'Who was that? Was he really Ash's dad?'

'Why? Why is he here? Everything was going grate. Why did he have to come back?'

It seemed like hours before anyone said anything. Misty was starting to get nervous. Who ever the man had been she didn't like him. Not one bit. Any one who made Ash so upset must be evil. She wish she could understand. Well the only way to get answers was to ask questions.

"Ash was that really you're dad?"

"Unfortunately" Ash's voice was bitter.

"How come you never mentioned him?" 

"Because for the last ten years I've been trying to forget him".

"Why?"

Ash sighed "It's a long story".

"Well I have time".

"No Ash don't!!!" Both teens were surprised at Delia's sudden outburst. "Ash you can't tell her!!! What will she think!!! What if she never speaks to you again?! Ash, she makes you happy don't ruin it!"

"I'm not going to ruin anything mom. Despite what you think people don't just hate you because you're related to a monster".

"Really? Then explain your grandparents!"

"Mom they didn't disown you because of what dad did to us. They disowned you because you were only 19 when you had me. Now let me tell Misty."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when she never looks you in the eye again!"

Ash just shook his head, "Come on Mist lets go to my room".

Once Misty was sitting comfortably on Ash's bed. Ash started digging through his closet for something. Misty was starting to get impatient and was about to say something when Ash suddenly let out a small "Found it" under his breath.

What he pulled out was an old tattered shoe box. Sitting down on the bed next to Misty, Ash started to look through the many newspaper cuttings. Right at the bottom of the box Ash found the article he was looking for. It was yellow from age and ripped in a number of places but when Ash looked at it memories came flooding back. Memories Ash had tried to forget. He closed his eyes against the pain. 'Don't think about it Ash. You need your wits about you if you're going to get through this'. Taking a deep breath he handed the paper to Misty.

She began to read it:

_Most of us had a reliably peaceful childhood filed with people who loved and cared for us. Sadly most dose not include all. _

_Ashura Tenderick in only his 5 years has seen more pain and suffering than most of us ever see in our life times. His mother Delia Tenderick, 24, has not had much of a better life since becoming married to Josh Tenderick, 27. _

_Mr. Tenderick, the owner of a local conner shop has recently been charged with domestic violence. He was sentenced to a measly two months in prison. Now you must be thinking two months? He can't have done anything to bad if that's all the punishment he's getting. But you'd be wrong._

_Ashura is the third worse case of child abuse in North Kanto. Sometimes being beating within an inch of his life. Mrs. Tenderick's married life has not been a bed of roses either. She lost her second child dew to being being thrown down the stairs. She was eight months along and so has to have the unborn girl surgically removed. Any good doctor would have been able to tell how she lost the baby and any sane person would have been able to tell that she was lying when she said she slipped. I mean were did the bruises on her arms come from? Her caring husband trying to catch her? _

_That was a year ago. So how come the truth has only just come out? Well as it turns out it hasn't. Two years ago the little boy was forced to watched as his mother was violently raped. He was only 3 at the time and so would have had no idea what was going on. But the screams were enough to tell him something wasn't right. _

_He called the police telling them that is daddy was hurting his mommy. When the police arrived later Mr. Tenderick spun up some tale about how his son had thought that Delia's screams were in pain but were of an entirely different nature. The officer believed the story despite the many bruises on the little boy and his mother. _

_After the incident with the police you would think that Mr. Tenderick would rethink what he was doing_. _Maybe stop tormenting his family. But he didn't. In fact he did the complete opposite. He made his son's life that much more worse. When Delia tried to intervene he would just beat her into oblivion. Life really was a living hell. _

_So how did this horror finally get uncovered? It simply got so bad that no mater how hared people tried it couldn't be ignored. Ironically it was the son who gave it away again. Only this time he had no idea he was doing it. _

_At the beginning of last year he started school. At first the teachers put his wounds down to being clumsy. But a little boy can only walk into a door so many times. Delia was called in to talk about Ashura with his teacher, Ms. Woodland. "It was obvious, both mother and son were going through hell. I had to do something". And she did. She called up Social Service and told them of her suspicions. Within a week Josh Tenderick was detained and a month later tried and convicted. _

_It's been two weeks since the trial and the horrors that Ashura and Delia went through those four years that they were abused is yet to be known to be to the public. They probably never will as the government is not untitled to give out that information and Delia and Ashura will most probably never be found to ask them. That's right never be found. The day of her husbands conviction Delia Tenderick took her son and ran. The last thing she's heard saying is "I don't care if the monster gets an ice-cream for what he did_ _to us. I just never want to see him again". And I think after all she's been through that's the least she deserves. _

Misty gasped. This was just so... sad. Poor Ash. Poor poor Ash. She herself hadn't had the best childhood. When she was 7 her parents had died in a car crash and her sisters had had to look after her. 'But at least I was always loved'.

Ash was scared. What if his mum was right? What if Misty hated him? 'Oh, God no! Please let her still love me. Please'.

Pikachu was angry. How dare someone treat Ash like that. His Ash. "Pika-pi pica chu kac!" Pikachu jumped into Ash's lap and gave him a little hug. 

Ash smiled. At least one of his friends wasn't going to leave him. A little while ago, when Misty had been about halfway through the article he had heard Brock come in the front door. Ash assumed his mum had told Brock everything that was in the newspaper clipping and everything since that. For a few brief moments Ash had panicked thinking Brock was going to get up and leave them but no one had left and Ash was relived. 'Brock's not that kinda guy. I just hope Misty isn't that kinda girl'.

She still hadn't said anything. It was all a bit of a shock. Ash had never liked to talk about his dad but she has just assumed that he had died. But he hadn't. 'He should have' Misty thought bitterly to herself. 'He shouldn't have been allowed to live. He should be dead and burning in hell'. Misty couldn't help it as the tears started to fall.

'She's crying? Why is she crying?' "Don't cry Mist" Ash said in a soft tone. "I don't like it when you cry."

"I can't help it. I just feel so upset." She started to cry harder. Ash forgot about his own worries and just took Misty into his arms. Slowly rocking back and forth whispering soothing words of comfort. 

After awhile Misty calmed down so only silent tears rolled down her face. Nothing was said for a while. Ash was expecting Misty to suddenly jump up and start yelling how much she hated him. So you can imaging his shock when the first thing Misty said was "I'm sorry".

"Wa?"

"I'm sorry for all I ever did. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for calling you stupid. I'm sorry for hitting you with a mallet. I'm just sorry. But most of all I'm sorry for what you had to go through".

Ash shook his head. "Misty you have nothing to be sorry about. I know you never meant any of those things. I don't want you to be sorry about what you did. And I defiantly don't want you to be sorry for my past. All I want is to know that you'll never leave me because of it. If you're worried I'll turn out like my dad then don't be because I never want to turn out like him. I'd sooner die than hit you."

"Ash I have every faith in you that when we're older and we get married and have kids you will be the best husband and father there ever was. Hell will freeze over before you would hurt me in anyway." Tears started to fall down her face again. Ash just hugged her. "Look at me," Misty sniffed "It should be me comforting you not the other way around!".

"Misty I don't need any comfort. I got over this a long time ago. It's just a bit of a suprise that's all. I mean it's all my fault he found us".

"What are you on about?"

"Well incase you didn't notice my last name's not Tenderick. After we left mom wanted to make sure he never found us so she changed our name. She knew we couldn't change it to her maiden name because that would be easy for dad to guess and he would find us the moment he got out of prison. So she changed it to her grandmothers maiden name."

"So how dose that make it your fault?" Misty was confused.

"Well dad said something about Pokémon being the reason he was able to find us so I'm assume he saw me on TV when I became the youngest Pokémon Mater." Depression filled Ash's voice, "It's all my fault. Mom's being made to get together romantically with a man she hates more than I do all because of my stupid dream!"

That made Misty angry. How dare this man come back into the lives of Ash and his mother after the way he treated them all those years ago. How dare this man make Ash blame his mothers impending misery on himself. Misty needed to yell at someone. It didn't matter who she just needed to get rid of all this built up anger. "Pikachu you're too yellow!" Well she didn't want to yell at Ash. "How dare you be yellow at a time like this? Yellow is so happy! We are not allowed to be happy! We have to morn for Ash's crap past! STOP BEING YELLOW!!!"

Ash couldn't help it. He just burst out laughing. "How can Pikachu stop being yellow? Do you want me to dye his fur black? Would that make you feel any better?"

"What? NO!! I just mean how can I be upset for you when there's something so happy only a few inches away?!"

"Misty I don't want you to be upset for me. My mom's upset enough for all of us. Lets just try and think of a way to get out of this mess. Okay?" 

"Fine. But what do you want to do? Can we ring the police? They should believe you when you say he threatened you. I mean he has a criminal record".

"Maybe. We should have a backup plan though just incase". 

They fell into silence trying to come up with a way to get rid of there problem once and for all.

"Lets go down stairs. Maybe Brock and my mom have some ideas" Ash finally said after a few moments of not coming up with anything.

Ash wasn't surprised at what he saw in his living room. His mum was sitting on the sofa with Brock next to her rubbing her back in in a soothing way.

"Mom?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Please stop crying. I promise I'll never let him touch you again".

Delia sighed "I wish I could believe you. I wish I could believe you." 

****

I told you it was crap!!! I'm sorry about the newspaper thing but I'd be a terrible journalist as I proved here, so... yeah.

**Joanna: **I continued!!! Well done you get the privilege of being my first ever reviewer.

**Rosemary the Rubix Cube: **I'm sooo sorry all the OOCnuss but I can't write to save my life!!! I hope this was a bit better. If not just tell me and I'll try to improve it.

**Bladeknight: **Sorry you didn't like it. But as far as the "Pokemon is about friends and Pokemon battles not people hurting each other" did you stop to think that 1. this a fanfiction site. FICTION being the key word. And 2. Not people hurting them selves? That's all Pokemon is!!! Only its Pokemon getting hurt not People.

**Ze Cookie: **Is this update soon enough for you? I'm glad you think its awesome (even if it is a grate big lie).

If anyone has any ideas on how to get rid of Josh could you tell me because I have no ideas. 


	3. Ash has a plan!

Sorry about the short chapter but the next one should be longer. Thank you all who reviewed. You're all mad. This sucks!!! I know it dose!!! But it's nice when people say it's good anyway. Again sorry for the short chapter.

****

Despair. Despair and fear. At that point in time that was all the five beings in the Ketchum home knew. What were they going to do? What _could_ they do? 

They could ring the police. In the last ten years the domestic violence laws had become stricter but Josh hadn't hit anyone and even if he was charged for threatening them the laws hadn't improved _that_ much.

They could run away again. But that meant leaving every one behind. Even if Misty and Brock went with them Ash couldn't ask them to change there names like they'd have to. This was Ash and his mothers problem he didn't want anyone else suffering because of it. 

"I don't know why we don't let him stay. I don't mind getting back with him. I mean I never divorced him so I must still love him a bit". Delia knew this was a lie. She hated that man but her love for Ash was stronger and she knew the only was to insure his safety was if she did every thing Josh told her to.

Ash of cores could see what his mother was doing. "Mom do you really think he wouldn't hurt me just because you did what he wanted you to? Do you for a moment believe that?"

"No" Delia sighed. She knew Ash was right. But they were running out of ideas and out of time. "What can else can we do?".

"Well maybe we should try figuring out why he's come back in the first place" Misty suggested. Everyone agreed. After all it couldn't be harder than trying to figure a was to get rid of him, right? Wrong.

Why was he back? It couldn't be for money. Delia barley had enough money to feed herself. Even with Ash being a master they weren't that much better off. It couldn't be love. I mean come on. Do you really think Josh gives a monkey's ass about the well-being of Ash or Delia? No? I didn't think so. How about revenge? It was plausible. I mean he _had_ gone to prison. But that was ten years ago and had only been for two months. No it was none of these things. 

"It's for his own sick pleasure". Everyone was surprised at the sound of Ash's voice. They had been so involved with there own thoughts the sudden noise startled them. 

"What do you mean Ash?" Brock questioned. 

"Isn't it obvious? He has no real reason. He hurts people because he enjoys it. He likes it when other people are in pain. He likes it when I'm in pain."

"Ash don't be stupid", Misty scolded him. "No one just hurts another human because they feel like it!! It's insane!!!"

"I think she's right Ash", Brock agreed. But Ash knew better. As much as he wished he was wrong he knew he was right. His father was a monster. 

It all suddenly clicked for Ash. He knew exactly why his dad had come back and he knew how to get rid of him. No that was a lie. Ash had no idea how he was going to get rid of Josh however he did know how to make sure none of his friends and mother were ever hurt again. 

"I've got a plan. But I can't tell you. It won't work if you all know what's going to happen". That was a lie. It would work whether they know or not but they would never allow Ash to do what he had in mind. "All you have to do is let dad in the house and let me do the talking and what ever you do don't stop me from what I'm going to do. Even if I look like I'm in trouble don't worry about me. Most probably it'll be part of my plan. If my plan works within five minutes of him being here you'll never have to worry about Josh Tenderick again".

****

Well that sucked. Oh well. Sorry for all spelling mistakes. I re-read the other chapters and I realized that some of the words that were "corrected" were in fact changed to other words. So sorry about that. You should still get the idea.

**Joanna: **Probably one of your favorite Pokemon stories? Wow. That means so much!! Altho after reading this chapter you've probably changed your mind.

**Marshmello13Dragon: **I wanna kick Josh's but as well!! I think Pikachu black would be cute as well. In fact I know it!!!

**Ze Cookie: **You weren't lying? You really did like that chapter? Thank you!!!! I liked you're idea on how to get rid of Josh and I would have used it but I've got this other idea which is no were near as good as yours but oh well.

**Kawaiipikachu: **I'm glad you liked the fur to yellow thing. I thouht it people would hate it but I guess I was wrong. 


	4. Misty finds the spare key

Hello again!!! Thanks again for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Another short chapter I'm afraid but I'm going on holiday for two weeks so I wanted to get this up before I went. It was going to have more but I having written that yet so that will have to be a separate chapter. Nothing really happens in this chapter but oh well. I'm not the one reading it!!!

****

"Pi...ka...chu!!" A bright lightning bolt flashed leaving a scorched teen on the floor. "Pi pika pika chu pikapi!" 

"I..." Ash coughed up some smoke "I don't care what..." Another small cough "What you say Pikachu. You're going with the rest of 'em".

"Pika..." The small rodent growled preparing another thunder bolt.

Ash see what his small friend was going to do got frustrated. This was the last thing he needed. How dare Pikachu treat him like this? Ash was his master not the other way around. "Go on then Pikachu! Thunder bolt me! See if I care! I won't change my mind and you'll just to have to keep at it until Josh gets here or I die! Which ever comes first! Go on kill me! By staying here you sentence me to death! I'm going to die if you stay here! If you don't electrocute me then when Josh gets here I'll be so busy making sure you don't get hurt I won't be able to protect myself! Then dad will be able to kill me and it'll be all your fault!" 

It was another lie. Ash would never blame Pikachu if he died. It seemed all Ash ever did was lie for some reason or another. He'd been lying about his dad since he was five years old. If anyone ever asked Ash had been instructed to say his father was dead. That he had died in a tragic car accident. Ash had repeated it so many times he had began to believe it himself. But it was just another lie. 

"Pikachu". The yellow mouse gave up. He would go to Professor Oak's just like everyone else was. Everyone but Ash. He was staying. It was all part of his "plan". What ever that was. All anyone else knew was that Ash had to be alone in the house when Josh came back. No one was happy about it. It would be different if Ash kept his Pokémon with him but they had been given to Brock to take to the Professor's. Ash was going to be alone. Just like he was ten years ago.

Delia hadn't put up much of a fight. As much as she loved her son she, her fear of her husband was grater. She was ashamed of herself. She should be the one to stay behind and sort out Josh not her son. But she was to afraid. Afraid of what he might do. The pain. She couldn't go through that pain again. Anything was better than the pain.

Brock was only going because he trusted Ash. If Ash said he was going to be fine then no matter what Brock's better judgment told him he would believe him. Brock only hoped Ash was telling the truth and with the amount of lies that have been told lately who knows?

Misty. You would expect her to be putting up the biggest resistance. You'd think she'd be making hell. Yelling at Ash. Telling him how stupid he is always trying to be the hero. But you'd be wrong. She hadn't said a word. She just stood there staring blankly. Normally Ash would be relieved but not today. He needed Misty to be herself. Her silence was unnerving the young Master. It was as if she had died.

It was half past three in the morning by the time Ash got everyone out the house. He watched as his friends walked down the street. His family. That's what they were. Of course his mum was his family but so was Brock and Misty and Pikachu as well as all his other Pokémon. Deep in his heart they meant more to him than anything else in the world. More than being a Master, more than beating everyone else, more than food. More than life itself. 

Ash silently cried as he watched everything that gave meaning to his life walk away for what could have been the last time.

*~*~*~*

It has just gone five and everyone in the Oak house hold was sound asleep. Everyone excluding a certain water Pokémon trainer. 

Misty couldn't sleep. Something inside her wouldn't let her relax. That something was concern for Ash. Oh how she hated him. Only he could make her feel the way she did now. She wasn't even this upset when her parents died. But what could she do? Ash wouldn't let her stay with him at his house. But what if...?

A sly smile began to form on Misty's soft lips. What Ash didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Silently getting out of bed Misty crept out of the house and into the street. Lucky for her the Ketchum residence was only a few streets away. She was at the front door of her boyfriend's house in minuets. But now she had a different problem. How to get into the house without alerting Ash. That's when Misty remembered. 

The last time they visited they had become locked out and at the time Delia had been shopping uptown. Misty had been prepared to sit down and lounge around on the pavement till someone with a key came home. Ash however has started walking down the road and gone around the corner out of site. A little while later though he reappeared through the now open front door. For a little while Ash had had fun with Misty begging him to tell her the secret to his "magic trick". It turned out that there was a lane running parallel to the row of houses Ash's was located. All Ash had done was clime over the wall of the lane into his garden and then retrieved the spear key his mum kept under a plant pot. When Misty asked why the spare key was in the back garden not the front Ash replied with an answer so obvious you never would have thought of it. "What front garden?".

The lane couldn't be that far away. She would just have to look around a bit that's all. 

It took about a minute before Misty found the narrow lane. But then she ran into a problem. What the hell did Ash's house look like from the back? Misty had never gone into the back garden as there had never been a reason to. Oh well. She'd just have to count down from the house at the top of the street and hope she got the right one. The last thing she needed was to get done for braking and entering. 

*~*~*~*

Ash was so tiered. 24 hours of no sleep was taking a lot out of him. All he needed was a few moments shut eye... NO!! Ash shook himself awake. He couldn't fall asleep. He needed to be awake for when Josh got here. But he was so tiered... Only a little bit of sleep...

*~*~*~*

Misty was over the wall. Her knee was scratched and her hair messed up but she was over that damn wall. Now to get into the house. Spear key. Where was the spear key? 

"Crap" Misty swore. Today was not her day. "Ash said it was under a plant pot". Misty looked around the garden. Flower pots were every where. It would take Misty hours to look under all of them. 'Start at the ones near the door'. 

Seven plant pots later Misty was opening the back door with her newly acquired key.

Okay now she was in the house what dose she do? 'Hide. So Ash can't see me, but I can still see him incase he needs help'. This was going to be fun. One problem after another. 

Misty started quietly creeping around the house. She found Ash fast asleep on the sofa. 'Poor little thing. He needs a good rest'. Misty continued on her way making sure not to wake her sleeping boyfriend.

That's when Misty saw it. She had gone through the living room into the main hall. The front door, the kitchen door and one of the doors to the living room all opened to this hall. As well as the stairs. Misty smiled to her self. The perfect hiding place. 

****

It was only when I had nearly finished this chapter that I realized that Ash's house is just like mine. I even have to do that jump over the wall thing if I forget my keys (which I never do). 

**Shippo 123: **The reason I don't have that many reviews is because this is a Pokémon fic and Pokémon have nothing to do with it. But it's nice to know you like it.

**Ze Cookie: **I did like your idea it's just that I had come up with an idea of what was going to happen before you reviewed.

**Marshmellow13Dragon: **I don't tend to like suspense either but I'm afraid you'll have to wait two weeks from Monday till you find out that plan! Sorry!

**Kawaiipikachu: **I don't think this is as good as you say. I'm really not a good writer. However I do like it when people say nice stuff about me. Hint hint.


	5. Memories and reunions

HELLO!!! I'm back from holiday! Did ya miss me? Any way this chapter is crap 'cause I banged it up really quick so I could post something after my two weeks away. I'm also really sorry about all the _he_'s and_ him_'sin this chapter they get really annoying after a little bit.

****

The little boy sat curled in a little ball on his bed. He dared not move a muscle despite his mind screaming at him to run and hide. His mind knew what was going to happen. The same as every night.

Three minutes ago _he_ had come crashing through the front door drunk from hours of bar hopping. The same as every night.

The boy's mother had been up in a flash trying to calm _him _down. But _he _didn't listen. Instead _he_ just started yelling and backhanding her across her pretty face. The same as every night.

_He _continued on his rampage through the house, slowly making his way to the boy's room. The small figure shivered in fear. He didn't know why he was so afraid. He should be use to this by now. The same thing happened every night. But for some reason he always had a thread of hope. Hope that one day _he_ would come home sober and hug his son and tell him that he was loved and that father was near. But father had died a long time ago. Now all that existed was _him_. The monster his loving daddy had turned into. 

**CRASH!!!**

The vase in the hall just out side his room. It wouldn't be long now. Soon _he_ would come charging through the door and hell would begin. Well, not quite hell. Beatings were okay really. The boy found that if he collapsed and when limp _he _would stop punching him thinking he was unconscious. He had discovered this strategy when he had been forced to watch his mother being beating. _He_ had hit her so many times she had blanked out and _he_ seeing she was no longer able to feel the "treatment" had given up. 

No the beatings where tolerable. _He_ had done much worse. It was odd really. Most adults get more abusive the drunker they are. Not true for _him_. When _he_ was drunk he got sloppy. _He _never came up with new "games" to play when _he_ was drunk. All _he_ did was take wild punches. It was the only time _he_ was predictable. But when _he _was sober...

_He _did have a name or at least he use to. He use to be daddy. Or Josh as the boy's mother called him. She still did. Call him Josh that is. Although no longer in a loving way a wife usually talks to her husband. Now it was usually in a pleading manner between sobs. 

"GET UP BOY!!" Grate. The boy had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't realized _he _had come into the room. Not that it really mattered. The same thing was going to happen. The same as every night.

**SMACK!!!**

His head snapped to the right as pain exploded in the boy's left cheek. He didn't noticed it. He was use to it by now. A few more hits and he would fall to the ground in mock-defeat. 'Now is a good time. Not to soon to let him catch on'. But for some reason his body would not listing to him. 'Don't be stupid! Fall down before he gets angry!!' But he stayed up. His body rocking back and forth with the hits. It was as if the boy subconsciously refused to give _him _the pleasure of thinking he won. As if he was taking a stand. 

Taking a stand got people killed. 

_He _loved it when the boy would fall down. It made _him _seem big and strong. If a four year old boy could stand up to _him _then that was saying something.

When the punches started to get stronger the boy realized his mistake and quickly dropped to the floor. It didn't stop. The hits continued to come 'What?! _He _is meant to stop! Why isn't _he_ stopping?' It didn't matter that the boy seemed dead to the world. 

He had stood up and that was enough to keep _him _kicking at the boy well past the time he had fallen down. _He _kept on kicking even when the boy was no longer conscious. Even when a puddle of blood was slowly beginning to form under the small figure. 

For the first time ever little Ash was unable to crawl away.

*~*~*~*

Ash woke up in a cold sweat. That was the worst dream he had had in eight years. No not a dream, a nightmare. Ash shuddered. It had taking two years to get rid of the haunting memories. The last thing he needed was them returning.

Looking at the clock Ash realized he had over slept. It was nearly ten o'clock. Josh could have been here at anytime from six. One thing Ash remembered without pain was that his father had always been an early bird. Although that hadn't always been a good thing. Sometimes he would start his "games" a bit earlier. But most of the time the mornings had been a good time when _he _became daddy.

Ash was brought out of his day dream by the front door slamming open with so much force it's a wonder it didn't fly of it's hinges. 

The reality of what he was about to sacrifice hit Ash for the first time. For all he knew he would die. Beaten to death by his own father. 

"Delia! Ashura!" The yell was as loud as thunder and Ash was positive it made the foundations rumble. "Where are you? If you've run off I swear I'll..." Josh trailed off as he made his way into the living room where Ash was sitting. "Hello Ashura" Josh's voice was so sickly sweet it sent shivers down Ash's spine. "For a moment there I thought you'd been a cowered and run off".

"What and miss the pleasure of your company?" Ash was surprised, and just a little bit proud, at how steady his voice was. It made him seem brave when in fact it was taking all his self control not to wet himself. 

An evil grin crept over Josh's face. He knew the effect he was having on his son. All this was turning out perfect but there was something missing...

"Where's your mother?"

This had been the part that Ash was dreading "She wasn't quite so keen to see you".

The smile fell from Josh's face. "Where is she?"

"It doesn't matter. The fact is she's gone but I'm here"

"It doesn't matter that you're here! I want the both of you!" Despite himself Ash flinched at the anger in his father's voice.

"Well you can't have the both of us" The teen's voice quivered in fear but despite that he kept on with the plan he had come up with. "I won't let you harm my mother."

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?"

"I want to make a deal with you..." Ash looked at his father for a response but the latter didn't move so Ash continued "I'm willing to go with you without a fight and without reporting you to the police if you leave mom and my friends alone".

"Well that sounds like a sweet deal" Josh's voice was lighthearted and Ash hoped this was a good sign "There's just one thing the problem" 

Ash swallowed. This wasn't going to be good. "And what's this problem?"

Suddenly Josh's eye's became hared as stone and his voice filled with rage "I don't make deals." With movements faster than Ash could see Josh grabbed him in a vise-like grip "So I better teach you a lesson shouldn't I? You want to make sure you don't make the same mistake twice". 

****

Oh no! What will happen to Ash!? Stay in tune to find out!

**Kawaiipikachu:** Thank you I did enjoy my holiday and I'm glad you like my story (I hate it!)

**Marshmellow13Dragon: **I meant that I came home two weeks from Monday and I wasn't going to be putting up another chapter before then.

**Deystar: **I'm very sorry about all grammar and spelling mistakes but I'm dyslexic and the computer doesn't always pick them up and sometimes when it dose I chose the wrong word and then sometimes I get all confused because it's an American program and it thinks words are spelt wrong but there just spelt the British way (eg color and colour) Anyway I'm glad you like it and I hope you do write some of your own stories.

**Joanna: **Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter I don't mind (even though I love it when I get review's!).

**Shippo123: **I hope the two weeks weren't to long for you. I didn't update as soon as I got back because I had lots of home work and didn't have any time to write anything.


	6. Misty and Josh

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wanted a dramatic end. Again I'm sorry for writing another crap chapter. If I was writing it for myself I wold have given up after the first chapter but some people liked it so that was good enough for me. Also I'm sorry for all the type-os I've made. I re-read the chapters and I realized it wasn't all because I'm a crap speller but also because I don't bother to re-read what I've written. So I'm re-loading all the chapters again.

****

Misty couldn't believe her ears. 

"I'm willing to go with you without a fight and without reporting you to the police if you leave mom and my friends alone"

That was it? _That_ was Ash's plan?!

Misty wasn't surprised with Josh's answer. She couldn't believe Ash had thought his plan was going to work. I mean she knew he was a bit slow but this was ridiculous. But maybe... Maybe Ash had known all along what his father's response was going to be. Maybe making a deal hadn't been the plan after all.

Misty felt a sob rise to throat. Ash was not only sacrificing his freedom but his life as well. No doubt Josh would start beating Ash out of anger and frustration not stopping till the Pokémon Master was well past dead. But then he wouldn't have the same edge that he had before. Ash was famous, not only would people notice that he was missing they would be _furious _and demand the man responsible be found. Especially the girls. That brought a smile to Misty's face. It was a good feeling to have something (or rather someone) everyone else wanted.

To bad that that something was in the process of get betting into a pulp and beyond.

Tears began to form in the young girls eyes. She had seen a many different things in her lifetime but nothing _nothing _prepared her for the sight of the boy who meant everything to her getting the stuffing beat out of him while she was too afraid to move. 

Ash had fallen down not long ago, curled up into a tiny ball feebly protecting his head before he went limp. Josh seeing that his son was no longer in the land of the living gave up for a moment. Misty was confused for a moment. Josh wanted Ash dead she was sure of that, so why did he stop? Then when Josh leaned over Ash to see if he was in fact unconscious Misty got it. Ash couldn't feel any pain the way he was now, Josh was waiting for him to wake up so that he could continue with his "lesson". 

With that in mind she jumped out from her hiding place under the stairs and ran into the living room.

*~*~*~*

Josh wasn't having fun. Well, he was just not as much as he should be. He had spent ten years thinking how this moment wold. The moment when he taught his good for nothing son a lesson. But the stupid twit had fallen down after only a few hits. He was pathetic. A silly little baby. He had gotten soft. He would last for ages when he was toddler but then when he turned three (or was it four?) he had suddenly started fallen down after only a few hits. 

'Maybe...' Josh quickly shoved the thought aside as soon as it entered his mind. Ash wouldn't be smart enough for that. 'But still...' Josh was leaning over his son to set his mind at peace when his was interrupted but a sudden yell from the front hall.

"You monster!! Get away from him now or so help me God...!!"

Josh turned and tried hared not to laugh. The little red head runt his son was so fond of had her clenched fists held up in front of her like a boxer. The idea that this 15 year old would be able to do anything to him was even more ridiculous that the idea of him going along with Ash's deal.

In a moment Josh was in front of her. As Misty looked up in fear at the man who had her life in his hand's she was suddenly struck by the likeness in Ash and his father. The same black hair, the same deep brown eyes, the same build (although Ash was a bit shorter). Misty realize this was how Ash may look in a few years time. 'If he even lives that long' she thought bitterly. 

Josh held Misty's arm so hared that despite herself she let out a small whimper that Josh mistook for fear. A smile slowly appeared on his face and he raised his hand to strike his pray. Misty scrunched her eyes shut not wanting to see. 

But the hit never came.

****

**Ze Cookie: **What? I have no idea what you were going on about in that review. It made me laugh though.

**Marshmellow13Dragon: **This is what's going to happen to Ash!

**Shippo123: **Is this a soon enough update for you?

**Dragi: **I'm glad you liked it. And is this a fast enough update for you?

**Meisalliam:** I must have put you off Pokémon fiction for life!!! I'm so sorry!! I promise all the other fics aren't as crap as this one!!


	7. Lost and won

Hay! Another chapter! It may be a bit morbid but that's because everyone I know is really depressed. Half of my friends have been crying at one point or another during this week. I'm like the only happy one! 

I know I say this on every chapter but for this one I mean it: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!!! It's really short and badly written.

****

Surprised. That was what Misty was. Why hadn't the hit come? She was too afraid to open her eye's incase the spell that had saved her life was suddenly broken. But she had to know. Know what the hell was going on.

Misty opened her eye's. And quickly closed them again in fear.

She had seen a ghost. She must have. That or her tiered mind was playing tricks on her. 

Slowly she opened them again. 

Knuckles from a fist were a few inches from her eyes. But they weren't Josh's. They were too young. No this hand belonged to someone much younger. This hand had caught Josh's punch with seconds to spear. This hand belonged to a certain Pokémon Master. 

But Ash had been beaten within a inch of his life it would take him longer than a few minutes to regain consciousness and even then how would he have the strength to keep Josh at bay? Well, this is Ash we're on about. He can do things none else can do. Such as trick his evil father out of hitting him since he was only three years old. Only once had he ever made the mistake of standing up for himself. Until now that is.

Everyone was silent. No one dared move. Misty was too afraid, Josh too shocked and Ash too angry.

When Ash finally spoke it was in a voice so quite Misty could hardly make it out. "You think you can march in here, into my _home_, threaten me and my mom and hit me? Do you know what? I'll put up with that. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. We couldn't hide from you forever. But do you know what I wont allow? You hurting the girl I love more than life it's self. You can hit me till I'm black and blue, hell you do any way, but don't you ever, _ever, _touch Misty. Or I swear I'll make the things you've done to me seem merciful to what I'll do to you".

For a moment Josh was speechless but then anger clouded his face and with one tug got his arm free from Ash's grasp. Misty screamed as Josh took a swing at her boyfriend's head but Ash ducked out of the way pushing Misty to the ground. 

"Go!" Misty did as she was instructed running out of the house and down the street.

Josh went to hit Ash again but he managed to avoid it, kicking his father the process. Josh howled in pain but rather than slow him down it made him all the more mad.

Ash knew he couldn't win. He was good in a fight but his dad was_ huge_. And angry. More than ever now. There was no way Ash was going to survive this. He was as good as dead. Not that that really mattered. Death had been his plan all along. If he died then the chances were Josh would leave so as not to get caught. And there was no way in hell he would be able to take anyone with him. Which meant Ash's mum and friends would be safe. And that was all that mattered. 

Josh gave a solid hit to the face and blood spurt out from Ash's nose. Another few hits to the chest. At least a couple of fractured ribs by now. Air rushing out of his lungs with a punch to the gut. Kick in the back of the knees sending him to the floor. A few more kicks and hits. Coughed up blood on other wise dry lips. He was internally bleeding. Slowly drowning in his own body fluids. 

Darkness began to cloud Ash's senses numbing the pain. It was a welcome relief when the world faded from view.

Josh stood back panting heavily. For a good fifteen minutes he had been at work. Sweat was dripping down his brow. Ash was dead he was sure of that. No one could have survived that. No one. 

For a moment a pang of self-loathing hit Josh. Despite every thing he did feel something for his son. Not love. Something more valuable that love. You could love everyone given enough time. No, not love. Something else... Esteem. That was it. Josh respected Ash. 

Ash was dead. But even in death he had beaten Josh. Josh knew he would have to run. He could get away with abuse but not with murder. Ash had won. The price had been high that didn't change the fact. _Ash had won. _It wasn't a heroic victory. And his enemy would walk free, but the glass would only be half full. Josh would only ever have half of what he had wanted.

Delia, Misty, Brock and all Ash's Pokémon would be free of Josh. He wouldn't dare take them with him when he ran. But at the same time they lost something far more valuable than there freedom. Theyhad lost Ash.

Just like Ash had lost them. 

**The End... If you want it to be.**

****

**Anime/tcgfan: **I always preferred gammon. 

**Marshmellow13Dragon: **You guessed correct.

**Ze Cookie: **Don't worry half the time I have _no_ idea what you're on about.

**Joanna: **I hate Josh as well!

**MagRowan: **Wow. I _loved _your review!!! I'm sorry about all the spelling but I'm afraid it's my wore downfall (apart from the crap stories!)

**Shippo123:** You probably did guess who it was. It wasn't that much of a shock I'm sure.

**Dragi: **Don't worry I didn't spend all of my time on the last chapter. You could see how short it was. Besides I have exams coming up so it's better to write than revise!

Okay then people do you want me to continue or leave it here? It's up to you. I really don't mind. 

Oh, and go and read George Orwell's "1984". Trust me you will be peeing your pants in fright. 


End file.
